


Abyssus

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Children, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall/OFC polyamorous mating bond fic*After high school, both Scott and Stiles get accepted to their dream school, Georgetown University in Washington, D.C. Taking off in a whole new adventure, they leave Beacon Hills and everything they know behind to start a new life at college. Little did they know that they would both react so strangely to the mysterious art major that sits in the back of their English class. And when Derek Hale shows up as some sort of T.A. at the college, also reacting to said art major, well now it's a party.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Abyssus Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. Lol Theme song is How We Roll by Hollywood Undead. By the way, the title is in Latin and means roughly "deep calleth or unto deep." Enjoy.

Abyssus Prologue and Chapter 1

Scott looked out his window and grinned when he saw Stiles pull up in his driveway. As he finished getting packed for the long plane ride, a knock sounded on his door and his mom stepped inside his room, her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this. I mean, I’m happy of course that you got into such a good school, but does it have to be so far away?” She said as he took her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. Emotions tugged at his heart as he nodded and knew that this was for the best. “Yeah. I know, it just doesn’t seem real. But it is. I really got into Georgetown University, my dream school. And what are that chances that-“ 

Stiles burst into the room at that exact moment finishing his sentence knowing all too well how he felt. “That I got in at the same time! I know. It’s too good to be true. But at least this way you won’t have to live without me.” Melissa rolled her eyes and pulled back, giving both of them a no-nonsense look. “Both of you better be careful. Do your homework. And stay safe. No more getting into trouble.” She said as they both exchanged a look knowing that trouble usually followed them no matter where they would go. Checking his watch, Scott elbowed Stiles who let out a yelp of pain before shooting him a glare. “It’s time. We gotta go. Our plane leaves in less than two hours. We have to get through security at the airport, so we better leave now.” Stiles nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder, ready to move on to whatever their next adventure would be. Scott gave his mom one last hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out the door after Stiles who whooped loudly in excitement. 

It was time to leave. Stiles had already said goodbye to his dad and both boys had said goodbye to the rest of the pack as they made their way to the airport. It was a long procession of sad goodbyes, but Scott knew that both he and Stiles needed the chance for a new start. A second chance. Leaving Beacon Hills was a tough choice, but it had to be done. As the airport came into view and the town of Beacon Hills disappeared into Stiles rearview mirror, they couldn’t help but be excited for things that had yet to come. A new life, together. 

End of Prologue 

Chapter 1 

Stiles guzzled yet another diet ginger ale as the motion sickness hit him once again. “Fuck, Stiles. We’re off the plane. You can stop getting sick now.” Scott murmured as they made their way through the twists and turns of Dulles Airport in Dulles, Virginia. They had landed only a few minutes ago and were headed to baggage claim to retrieve their things. Their uber ride was meeting them outside and would be taking them to the university. They had flown into Dulles after a connecting flight coming from Chicago. Dulles, Virginia was only about half an hour away from the university in Washington, D.C. and both boys were eager to reach their new destination. 

Stiles had talked nonstop before they had gotten on the plane about their new lives, but had immediately shut up when he found out that he was prone to motion sickness for the rest of their flights. Currently, he was bent over the nearest trashcan emptying the contents of his stomach for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Scott sighed heavily and patted his best friend’s back knowing that it would probably take awhile for the poor guy to recover from their lengthy journey. 

As soon as they made it out into the fresh air, Stiles seemed to recover slightly making Scott smile at him in relief. A few minutes later, they were on their way to the university and marveled at the city that was passing them by. It took all of half an hour to get to there and all the while Stiles had began chattering again to anyone who would listen. Namely Scott. Scott had all but tuned him out and was concentrating on memorizing every bit of the passing scenery but tuned back in as soon as Stiles shouted that they were almost there. They could see the spirals of the castle like university as soon as they crossed the river and noticed that it was almost directly near the water. Stiles elbowed Scott and started chattering about the various activities that they could do on the river, including joining the crew team which made Scott shiver with slight terror. He hadn’t been in a pool since they were dealing with the kanama back in Beacon Hills, and he didn’t think a river sounded much better. 

As they pulled up the winding drive, both boy’s mouth’s fell open as they oohed and awed at their new home for the next couple of years. Scrambling out of the car, Stiles landed on his behind almost instantly making Scott howl with laughter. Stiles sent a glare his way before dusting himself off and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“We’re here, Scottie. Time to enjoy life. Party and also, did I mention party?” Stiles said excitedly as they walked over to what seemed to be the dorms. The gothic exterior looked a bit menacing, and the fact that it was so old that it didn’t have an A.C. unit in the building made Scott huff out an exasperated breath. But as soon as they made it to their assigned floor and threw open the door to their room, he knew that this was what they had been waiting for their entire lives. Stiles all but swan dived onto his twin bed and Scott let out a chuckle before leaning back on the bed across from him. For them, life was about to start. Really start. And he was determined to enjoy every minute of it with his best friend.


	2. Abyssus Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kinda filler chapter as we build up to the next day which is the first day of classes. Just college filler/fluff here and then we'll get to when shit goes down. Next chapter introduces the new apple of the boy's eyes: Blythe. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's a very special character to me. Theme song for this chapter is Bad Moon by Hollywood Undead.

Abyssus Chapter 2

It was a little after seven in the evening and Scott was following Stiles throughout campus trying and failing to find the main dining hall. It was finally when he asked another student, that they were sent in the right direction. Stiles’ cheeks flushed with color and he muttered something about looking like a “noob”, but Scott paid him no mind as they found finally found the dining hall with ease. The overwhelming scent of food wafted around them, driving Scott’s werewolf senses wild. Not only was there food, but so many people. All different types of people and as Stiles had just astutely pointed out, girls. Females. Women. Something neither of them had really dabbled in since they cut ties with their exes back in Beacon Hills. 

He noticed with his keen eyes that several girls were checking out both him and Stiles as they grabbed trays and loaded them up with food. He watched as Stiles’ cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when a group of girls walking by them waved and giggled in their direction. “Nothing like being the new guys.” Stiles murmured as he took a bite of his burger, Scott nodding in agreement. 

“So, classes start tomorrow. We’re in English 101 together. Are you ready?” Stiles asked, turning his head slightly to take a look at a blonde that was walking past them. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to school to be a veterinarian. All those days working at the clinic must’ve paid off, huh?” He continued as Scott nodded with pride. 

“Yeah. First I have to get through undergrad and then I’ll go from there.” He said feeling lucky that this school was one that seemed to have it all. “Hopefully you’ll do more than just study, if you know what I mean.” Stiles implied as he waggled his eyebrows in a more than suggestive manner. Scott shook his head and gave a non-committal shrug. He wasn’t looking for anything with anyone. He was here for school. To hang out with his best friend. Enjoy an almost not complicated life for once. No one said anything about him having to fall for a girl or anything. Stiles pursed his lips in frustration and rolled his eyes when Scott gave him a “lets drop this before I punch you” kind of look. “Fine. All I’m saying, is that if the opportunity to get laid presents itself, I for one am not going to say no.” 

Scott’s eyebrows raised slightly into his hairline as he gave his best friend a dubious look. It was no secret that Stiles had lost his virginity a year or two before back in Beacon Hills, but besides a few times here and there, both of them had extremely limited sexual experience. “You really would just do any chick that offered? Way to be a manwhore, Stiles.” The man in question gave him a look before they went back to finishing their dinner. A few minutes later, after leaving the dining hall, Stiles and Scott went for a walk around campus as the sun was setting high in the sky. They walked and talked about life back in Beacon Hills, their past, and especially what they wanted for their futures.

Scott discovered that Stiles had wanted to be an English major ever since freshman year of high school and had been hiding it for years but finally was going to pursue his passion. Stiles discovered that Scott was still a bit hurt after his relationship fell through with Kira and hoped that maybe one day, he would find love again while at school. 

As the moments passed between them, Scott couldn’t help but notice that a strange sense of peace was washing over both of them making him wonder just exactly what was in store for them this year at school. Tomorrow, classes would officially start and their new lives would officially begin.


End file.
